The ROBLOX Code Book 5
by GreatOverseer
Summary: Grean and his friends have crashed near Robloxity. But when they find it reduced to rubble, they have to fight through mutated monsters, epic ducks, and Admin Guards to survive on the edges of the sinkhole. And what is our friend Overseer 2 doing during all this?
1. Chapter 1

Robloxia, planet of a thousand names, home of a thousand races, and richest planet in the Lan star system, was about to get a nasty surprise. Far above the atmosphere, there orbited the small planets of Blockland, Testblox, and Shadeblox, plus five-hundred thousand or so sattelites set in orbit by Robloxian scientists who were known to be a little off their rockers. One of these satellites went a bit off its rocker itself, and diverted the path of a cruising nuclear warhead just slightly to the left. But we'll get to that later. The reason for this satellite going completely bat-shit insane and diverting the path of the nuclear warhead a fraction of an inch to the left was because Shadeblox and Testblox passed through each other. When the narrator says "passed through each other", the planets literally passed through each other like mist through other differently colored mist. But this was hardly surprising for the few Venezians and Frostarians and Blocklanders and the other species representatives that were flying around on business. They had, through either sophisticated monitoring systems (Venezia) or primitive astronomy using telescopes (Blockland) detected that the planets around Robloxia were experiencing what was known by the community as a whole as "Lag". Lag's scientific description was "a phenomenon in which all things either go incredibly slowly or not at all, or both at once". But to the layman, or everybody else who wasn't a scientist, it was "trouble".

And they had all linked it to one thing: Admin Tower. The change in the position of Head Admin from Builderman to Tarabyte had imbalanced the former balance of power until it was at a ninety degree angle. Since power was so important on Robloxia, and balance was skewed any way you looked at it from the start, this had meant large amounts of unreal things happening, people disconnecting randomly, and above all lag. Even in the lower levels of New Robloxia, where the lag sometimes got up to about a movement per second, the lag could still get that extra kick which made it deadly. And, in extreme circumstances, trapped people in dark pits suddenly, never to return to the surface.

The lag above the atmosphere had caused Shadeblox and Testblox to become deprived of any substance, and as a result their fleeing gravities met each other and created a wave of just the right frequency to screw with the inner code of the sattelite, which then went bat-shit insane and caused the nuclear warhead to move just slightly to the left, but just enough for it to hit something vital for Robloxia along the way to wherever the hell it was going.

OOO

Hard rain hit the city of Robloxity as the largest storm of the year swept in from the north. Small blocks, although large enough to knock over players and crash through houses, fell from the sky at crazy speeds exceeding two hundred miles-per-hour. Some even exploded in small versions of rocket eruptions. The storm had, after all, been engineered. A homicidal admin named Chro (or Skullhead to those who didn't keep up with names) had created this cloud as a goodbye gift to the planet when he had been rendered inactive by alien technology from Frostarian rebels. It was supposed to keep the government in line so that no rebels ever rebelled again. But instead it caused terror, and had itself been designated a terrorist, so now Counter-Terrorists were plotting to shoot it in its vulnerables.

But now the storm was fading. The blocks were beginning to rain less hard, and the people of Robloxity peeked out of their doors and windows hopefully.

That was when they all saw the streak arcing across the skyline, flying right over their heads, disappearing. Then the explosion took them.

From very far away witnesses described a bright light, bubbling from the ground. Then there were multiple small explosions as the schrapnel from the bomb activated itself and exploded. Then came a wave of lag so intense that for a moment the planet vanished. But only for a moment, a split second. Then the buildings flew hundreds of miles and smashed into the ground. A black pillar of blocks fountained, crashing into the gigablock and making sinkholes and furrows appear. Within the course of a minute, Robloxity had been completely leveled and replaced with a huge pit, with jagged edges. The few survivors scrambled blindly out of the hole, and since this wasn't a true nuclear bomb and just a designation to its force they were non-radiated but injured as all hells.

The cloud must have sensed the explosion too, for it flew up high into the sky and curled up into a ball of plasma. It then flew away.

OOO  
Sorcus sat eating his lunch in the Admin Commons. With him, across the table, was Anaminus and Njay. They were playing a miniature verson of Robloxia, called simply Roblox. The board they were using was an accurate map of the world, with different spawn points for their playing pieces. Anaminus was playing as FEAR. Njay was playing as Vortex Security. Sorcus simply played as a hacker, since that was an option.

One of Anaminus's army pieces was destroyed by Sorcus. Anaminus looked up into Sorcus's eyes.

"How are you doing this?" he asked.

"Luck, skill, luck, and more luck," answered Sorcus. "Oh, and I'm also an ultra-powerful moderator and admin who has the knowledge of this game, unlike you silly little boys."

"You think we're not experienced?" The sub-moderator's face wrinkled in something that looked like a combination of mirth and rage. "You must be off your rocker."

Jus then an alarm sounded in the room. Sorcus took the moment when the two opponents were looking around for the alarm's source to his advantage and crushed both their teams with a single move.

"I win," he said.

Dusek, the super-moderator and admin, came through the door, robes flapping around his boots. The fires in his pumpkin head were brighter than ever, and he looked a little agitated. This was incredibly unlike Dusek, who at times was known to be the friendliest admin around.

"Sorcus," he commaded, "get me the Roblos. RobloTim, RobloKen, even RobloSam. Get them all, no silly business." Sorcus bowed. He then teleported the three Roblos to him. They bowed.

"What is thy bidding?" asked RobloTim.

"Uhhh," Sorcus trailed.

"Get to Robloxity's remains now!," barked Dusek. "There's an emergency situation there! We don't know what it is, or how much damage it did, but there is a situation nonetheless. And," he added, "the storm even ran away in fright."

"Wait a moment Dusek," said Sorcus. "I suggest, before going any further on this mission, taking Njay with you."

"WHY?!," Njay burst out. "WHY ALWAYS ME?!" He pouted.

"You're a forensic identifier." Sorcus smiled. "Kid, if you want to keep your job, you need to act on it."

"Well," began Njay, "all you do all day is sit around and beat us at-"

"No time," interrupted Dusek. "Sorcus is right. This is for the good of Robloxity. Hurry up, do." When Njay and the Roblos had all teleported to the hangar bay, Dusek addressed Anaminus and Sorcus.

"I want you two out on the front grounds pronto," he ordered. "Order from Byte. Needs to be acted on. Now go. Bring about two-hundred Admin Guards with you for safety's sake." Dusek then teleported them to the front field. He summoned somebody else, a normal looking Robloxian. This individual was also an admin, but in addition he was a tracker. Trackers were prized among the community, for they could detect hackers faster than anybody. But Conix was being sent on a different mission. He was about to start finding Grean Overseer.

"So," Conix said, "who or what have you summoned me for?"

"Capture Grean Overseer," Dusek said, "and you get a million Robux. Simple as that."

Conix nodded. Dusek was after all being given orders by the new Admin Chief. But behind the admin's eyes was... panic? Fear? Conix couldn't tell which one, but he could tell that Dusek was having, deep down, a moral conflict.

"As you wish, my master." The sub-admin Conix turned around and departed.

Dusek was left alone in the game room. He looked at the scattered pieces of the game, and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?..."

"Don't worry, it's just the heli."

"Just the heli?!"

"Yes."

"You bloody steered it into a high-rise tree, you imbecile!"

"Thank you for pointing out my shortcomings, Tahlia. I'm sure that Grean would do the same."

They had arrived over the Lagwood Forest a few minutes ago, and had been going fine up until they found out that the center of the forest was so high into the air and so large at the top that the trees were technically unavoidable. Now Shuria's helicopter sat, beaten for the final time, at the bottom of a gorge. The owner of the vehicle himself staggered out of the wreck.

"Noob," he hissed at Grean. "Thanks for leading me here. 'Best path in escaping the silver guys', huh? I think not."

"At least we're alive," Grean argued.

"Yeah, alive and trapped." Shuria looked at Grean. "You know, I think this gorge is as far as we're ever gonna go. No way up the sides, no way to get the heli going again without more fuel, and to top it all I'm stuck at the bottom WITH NOOBS!" He stormed off.

Grean looked around, as he often did to gauge his surroundings on lethality and danger.

He saw, in the rock beside the helicopter's landing marks, something stir. He inched towards the movement, puzzled. Then the green thing leaped out at him. It resembled a Robloxian, but was taller, broader, and had a strange head that looked like a poorly constructed football. It jabbered at him in aggression. Ketsuban was at his side at once, taking out his pocket knife. They made eye contact.

"What is it?" asked Grean.

"Dunno," replied Ketsuban. "Forest monstrosity of some type, do you think?"

"I don't just think," replied Grean as the monster began to pick up speed. The thing moved with a lumbering gate like a Grass Troll.

"Oh shit," he remembered a moment later.

"What?"

"My delhammer."

"Er, what?"

"I dropped it off the side!," Grean exclaimed. "When that silver dude attacked, I let it go and, well, it just... dropped." Grean rolled to the side. Forest Monster barreled past making a noise like a steam engine coughing up a particularly gritty oyster.

Grean, in leiu of a hammer, instead picked up a long knobbly stick and held it like a club. The green monster reversed and ran at Grean, backwards. Grean lunged to the side, swung the stick, and lopped off its head at the chest. The now dead body fell in a spray of yellow blood.

"Well that was easy," Grean pointed out.

"This won't," said Tahlia, coming up to him at that moment. "You idiot. Didn't you hear the engines?"

"No," Grean said.

"Well now you'll be able to hear them," Tahlia replied. And it was true. A loud roaring scream was being broadcast all around them. Then as they stared into the sky in preparation for an enemy ship or even another silver man, a streak of white fire cut across it.

"Get in the ship," Grean shouted. "It's the enemy!"

They all made for the burnt out heli. Ketsuban, Grean's friend of a few years, opened the hatchway. Behind him was Blackrose O'Neol, Grean's oldest friend and also his first traveling companion.

"What's going-" he began.

"We're under attack!," said Shuria without looking up from what he was doing, which was strapping himself into a seat.

"But who-"

"Quiet, or they'll pick us up," Shuria hissed.

As soon as he said it the engine noise stopped abruptly. The occupants of the heli looked at each other. They were all wondering the same thing: what? Then the heli shook. A feeling of ascention came upon Grean as he felt the vehicle heave itself up. They must have been way out of the gorge by now. The vehicle then began to move... sideways?

"What's going on?" asked Blackrose. "We're being moved to the side as well as up?"

"In case you didn't notice it," Shuria observed, "we are also tumbling."

"Oh yes," said Tahlia. "We are..."

The right wall caved in. Luckily nobody had been sitting near it, or they would have had to cope with the prospect of having no right arm or leg. In any case the hard plastic seats shattered on impact. The passenger room was alie with blocks flying around, and the helicopter was still tumbling. Although, thought Grean, it felt as though they were tumbling over the ground and not the air.

The heli stopped, and one of the cracked window panes decided to give in and shattered, quietly.

"Damn it!," Grean heard Shuria yell from somewhere. "My arm's gone numb!"

"Anyone have a Bloxy Radar?" Ketsuban asked.

"I alays have one," Blackrose replied, holding out a gray box with a screen filled with coordinates, complete with a graphic readout. She studied it.

"Hm," she muttered. "Haven't had much practice with this thing..." She clicked a button, and words flashed. "We're near Robloxity," she said. "Maybe we can get help there. The population is predominantly NBC."

As they stepped out of the broken window opening, they knew there would, contrary to Blackrose's theory, not be any help whatsoever.

OOO  
Overseer 2 woke up from a very blank dream to find that the wall out of Banland had been shifted a fraction of an inch towards him.

"What the..." he muttered.

Standing up, he walked slowly and gingerly towards the wall that he was sure would either kill him or move in closer. He gently extended a finger and touched it. The brick he was touching moved. Heart thumping, Overseer 2 tried another one. This brick moved as well.

Could this be the result of a physics update or something?

Or had the entire wall just gone WHAM and pushed forwards?

Overseer 2 leaned against the wall to catch his breath in the dank and fetid air of Banland- and caught himself just in time before he could fall through the wall and into the chasm before his very eyes. He reeled in shock and grabbed onto a protruding metal pipe that luckily hadn't moved. He was now hanging by one arm over a very very deep chasm on a pipe in the destroyed remains of this universe's Banland, with no way of knowing if he was going to be all right.


	3. Chapter 3

Overseer 2 caught his breath and hoped that he wouldn't fall to his death in the chasm. Instead he started to dig at the rock wall with his foot, creating, gradually, a depression shaped as if a cube of stone had been tugged out. He dug another higher than that, creating a two-by-one blox hole. Now for the tricky part. Gently swinging his legs into the hole, he carefully released his grip on the pipe. His body abruptly swund backwards. Overseer 2 caught himself, so he was now horizontal, one half out one half in. He then curled his body up. Stting in the hole, he could now think of a way to escape the hole and get to the other side. The mountains were too high on either side, and he couldn't climb them with no gear items.

He dug away another two block hole, then another and another. Soon he had created a large groove around the lip of the pit. He was already a quarter of the way around.

Overseer 2's heart went flicker flicker. He stopped. He had heard something, something a little off from the surrounding sounds of falling soil and gravel. And it seemed to be coming from below. Overseer 2 peered over the edge of the groove. There was a user climbing up the side of the pit. It wasn't obvious if it was a male or female. It obviously didn't matter which gender it was inside the bulky armored suit.

On the shoulder pad there was a sort of red inverted triangle with wings that blended with the body shape. Overseer, even though his experience with the group was limited to the times when he'd fought them as a younger user, recognized the F.E.A.R. Replica Forces instantly. They were all clones, and could have once been Guests and Noobs, the two most ruthless species on Robloxia. Now inside that armor suit, they were even more deadly.

Overseer 2 hastened his digging, and the groove lengthened. All of a sudden, he heard it. The Replica Force troop had found its way up the groove and into the tunnel behind him. It was a one way lane that he had dug, so there was no way to evade the monster. He hadn't brought any weapons either, so he couldn't fight.

But he could, he realized, dig.

The Replica Force troop turned its head this way and that, then spotting Overseer 2 it scraped its way across the dirty stone floor towards him. Overseer 2 set about digging as fast as his hands would take him. He didn't stop for the chunks of gravel flying into his face, or the dust clouds he was stirring from the raw stone. When he had finished with his creation he inspected it at a passing glance. _Good_, he thought. _Really slick gravel patch down there. Perfect-o. _He stood up and put his hands above his head. The Replica Force troop paused.

"Come and get me!," Overseer 2 shouted across the distance. "I surrender to your mighty will!"

The Replica Force troop began to run for him. At the last moment, Overseer 2 took a deep breath and stepped across the pit. The troop's momentum was too much for it, and with a roar it fell feet-first into the pit. But Overseer 2's trap wasn't finished. The slick gravel at the bottom gave way, tumbling in the direction of least resistance: to the side. The troop, riding on a cascade of gravel, fell down the pit. It hit the bottom and shattered in its death throes.

When he had finished the tunnel, he created a short staircase to the surface. He walked up that, and came face to face with a crashed and mangled helicopter. He blinked.

There appeared to be things he could salvage for gear on the body. There was a thin aluminum door he could roll up and flatten and use for a rudimentary sword. There was also a sort of landing leg thing that had been dislodged. He could scrap the whole sword idea and make a shovel out of the door and the landing cup. Or maybe he could go inside and check for salvageable items. He decided that the latter option was the best and clambered inside, jabbing himself on a sharp piece of metal as he went.

The inside was dark save for a few small patches of melted metal that constantly gave off a dim red light. Overseer 2 saw that the controls, surprisingly, still worked. He entered the cockpit and looked at the controls for things he could rip out in some way or another. Seeing a small screen only about ten inches by seven and a half inches large, he turned it on. It didn't turn out to be a navscreen, as he'd hoped previously. It was, however, showing a passenger manifesto. Overseer 2 scanned it, curious suddenly as to who was actually on the helicopter.

He alighted on one particular name. The font was hard to read, and Overseer 2 squinted at it. Then he gasped.

"Grean?!"

A noise behind him made him turn. Not one but five Replica Force troops were staring at him, their Armacham Corp. laser rifles positioned so that if one of them pulled the trigger Overseer 2 would have one heck of a heartburn. But he couldn't let them do that. He'd known people who were too scared to act when guns had been pointed at them. They had usually met with bad ends. He couldn't let them pull the triggers, otherwise he'd join all those people like it or not. And some of those people had been not the friendliest in the world.

He backed into the helicopter, at the moment when they pulled the triggers of their rifles and fried the paint of the doors into black bubbling patches that stank of tar. Overseer 2 heard them exclaim, then a fist smashed through the door. The fist was met with a piece of jagged metal to the elbow joint. The troop tried to pull his arm back out, but the metal piece had actually impaled him through the elbow and had resulted in him being stuck in the door. While the troop was focusing on his arm, Overseer 2 gently pried apart the armor on his hand and pressed down in a particular way. The arm went limp. He quickly dashed around the door, seized the rifle, and shot back at the Replica troops.

Fire roared as a bolt hit the heli's broken engine. Overseer 2 ignored this and shot the perpetrator as a thick greasy orange curtain billowed in the background. As the death rattle trailed off he took aim at another troop and shot him in the neck. The troop staggered around and toppled. A second explosion, this time from the missile storage, rocked the air. Overseer 2 and the three remaining troopers were picked up bodily and thrown a short distance away to the lip of another chasm. The fight resumed.

Overseer 2, at a loss as to what else to do at close range, whacked the advancing troop on the head with the butt of his rifle. He then shot the fallen enemy and brained the next guy who was sneaking along beside him. Not meaning to do that, he looked at the barrel which was covered in blood. Then a pain from his arm made him look up to see the last troop reloading his laser pistol, the rifle forgotten and smashed into pieces on the ground. Overseer 2 took his chance, ran forwards, placed his forearm like a ram. The force caught the troop off balance, skidded him back a blox too far, and ploughed him off the edge of the chasm.

"Good riddance," Overseer 2 growled, shouldering the rifle.

He then walked off across the terrain. The prison had said that Robloxity was supposedly nearby, but Overseer 2 couldn't see any sign of skyscrapers or air activity, or even for that matter a flying noob. If there had been a city, it would have been painfully obvious even to the naked eye.

Well, he decided, if there was no city then he had to look for Grean and the others, if he wasn't alone. The passanger manifesto had mentioned other users, but Overseer 2 couldn't tell if they had died in the supposed crash or were killed by Replicas and thrown into a chasm. Or maybe they had escaped. Just maybe, if he was lucky.

As if on cue to the thought of dying in the helicopter crash, the helicopter finally gave in and exploded into a million pieces. Overseer 2 let the pieces rain as he walked into the landscape. He was going to find something, he knew that. He was going to still be hunted if the Admins knew he had escaped. But one question still niggled at the back of his mind:

_Why, of all things, F.E.A.R?_


	4. Chapter 4

Grean and the others had made it to the lip of a huge pit in the ground. It must have been five miles in diameter, and at the bottom black debris smouldered. Shuria peered over the edge.

"Bloody hell," he breathed.

"So that's what caused us to go off course," Grean said.

"A nuke?" Ketsuban asked.

"A nuke," Shuria replied.

"But why?" asked Blackrose.

"I dunno," said Shuria sarcastically. "Nuclear testing, do you think?"

"No," Grean said. "From my schooldays, I know that a direct attack with a bomb or nuke will leave a much deeper pit, sometimes extending down to the beginning of the mantle. Direct being defined as on high. This looks almost... accidental."

"How can a nuke," began Shuria, "be accidental. Wow, you are a noob. Nobody fired nukes at things by accident. Well, except that one time in Grand Year 2008 when-"

"Enough," interrupted Blackrose. "What we need to figure out is if they'll be shooting more."

"Good point," agreed pretty much everybody, except for Shuria who had been interrupted.

A noise behind them made them reconsider talking and push it to the backs of their minds.

"Grean," whispered Ketsuban, "did you hear that? Sounded like an explosion."

"You think it was another nuke?" asked Grean.

"No, sounds like gas," answered Ketsuban. They looked around until they saw a sheet of orange cascading up into the air two hundred yards away.

"Why do you think that hap-" began Blackrose, but then arms grabbed them and pulled them away from each other. They felt cold, metallic, and sharp, and when Grean tried to twist out of their grasp they didn't budge. Grean began to panic inside. What just happened? he thought. Why were we grabbed? Who are these people... or things?

"Don't move," a warped and unfamiliar voice growled right beside his ear. A gun was pressed to the side of his head. "Or else you'll have to give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you dead."

There were more figures pressing guns to the heads of his colleagues. They were covered from head to foot in armor and looked barely Robloxian, mostly because of the abundance of armor.

"Who are you?" Shuria asked savagely.

"We're from F.E.A.R.," came the answer.

"I thought F.E.A.R. was dead," gasped Tahlia from where she was held by the neck in the crook of a captor's elbow.

"Not dead enough, girl," came the cold steely reply. "We managed to survive for two solid years... The leader's dead, but we aren't."

"That's the point," Grean said. "You don't have a leader."

"We have... others." The grip increased on Grean's shoulder.

"What division are you from?" Ketsuban asked quietly.

"We're clones," the one beside him said coldly. "Couldn't you guess from our insignia?" There was indeed an insignia: a red triangle, flipped and surrounded on the bottom by a band of scarlet.

"Replica Forces," Grean heard Blackrose whisper.

"Now," began the one beside Grean, "we're gonna count to three. At the end you will either tell us who you are or be shot."

"One."

"Two."

"Th-"

There was a crack and a smell of burnt cloth. The one holding Blackrose fell, dead as a stone. A figure, perched on a lump of stone, was firing at the Replica Forces. The other troops didn't hold on their promises of murder. They scattered and took positions, firing at the attacker. Grean took his opportunity and seized a troop. The troop struggled, but Grean found the weak point in its armor and pressed. The troop reset, parts falling to the ground wetly.

"Hey," the figure on the hill was yelling. Grean called back, "What are you doing?"

"Just helping along!," the figure shouted back. "Oh, by the way, this is Overseer 2 speaking here."

"Overseer 2?" Grean exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"In Banland," replied Overseer 2, who was at that moment running through the fight towards a Replice Troop beside Grean. "Kind of hard to stay in, however, when an entire bloody wall just goes FOOM right in front of you!"

"Foom?"

"Y'know? Impact, all that?" Overseer 2 assassinated the Replica Troop with his bare hands to the sides of the head, squeezing the head, making it go more and more silver until it floated up from the troop's body and exploded.

"Oh," Grean said, "sort of like Onoma... whatever."

"Yeah, quite," Overseer 2 grunted as he was bowled over by a bulked-up Replica Troop. The two struggled for a while, blood droplets flying all over the ground. Then a boot came up into the large opponent's groin and it staggered back from Overseer 2. Shuria took this opportunity to leap up in the air suddenly. As the thing staggered around and turned in a wide circle, Shuria kicked it in the face, causing it to fly back and over the rim of a nearby pit. Incidentially, the lucky pit had been caused by an unlucky resident of Robloxity, as he was fighting in the uptown area with his fellow pseudo-noobs, being suddenly thrown thousands of feet up in the air, and deleting everything as he went down.

Blackrose finished with hers in a sort of gruesome way that involved both legs being split and the torso to go shooting backwards.

"Grean," she began, rushing up to him. Then she saw Overseer 2. "Um," she whispered to Grean. "Why is he here?"

"Bit of a coincidence, really," Grean said. "C'mon. One's bound to have radioed for backup or whatever. Anyways, we should be going now." He beckoned for everybody to follow him. Thery ran across the scorched grass and dirt, hearts thudding. Finally they stopped to rest behind a large overhanging cliff face that had been pushed up by the explosion.

"Okay," said Grean when everybody had sat down, weapons nearby just in case. "First of all, why are there F.E.A.R people still around? I thought they were dead? Did they know where we were?"

"How are we supposed to answer?" asked Ketsuban.

"Good point," aknowledged Grean.

"They just attacked me," said Overseer 2 from the shadows where he sat. "First one I encountered was at the edge of the pit. I was just tunneling around to the other side when there was this noise, and looking down I just happened to notice this Replica Troop comin' up the side. So naturally, I used the environment to beat it, then when I had found your helicopter I was attacked by a few more. I stole one of their guns, and then found you guys being held by Replicas. Then..." Overseer 2 mimed using a sniper rifle. "You know what happened."

"Yes, we do," said Ketsuban, rubbing a burn mark on his arm where a bullet had grazed it and narrowly missed Tahlia. "Pain happened." He winced. "Need to put a little ice on that burn, bro... got any?"

"I have a medipack," Overseer 2 said. He patched up the burn with some gauze, then turned back to the rest. "So, you think there'll be more?" he asked.

"Yes," said Shuria suddenly, in a bitter voice filled with hatred. "But there won't just be the F.E.A.R goons. There'll be others. Big groups who've just been shrunk down to small sizes rely on other groups to help them get larger again." He thought. "Vaktovians," he concluded. "Only group this side of the Solar System who are evil enough to help a disgusting little pest like what F.E.A.R's assumed to have become."

"Vaktovians'll kill us!," whispered Tahlia.

"Isn't that what they do with their days?" asked Ketsuban. "Besides shutting things down, I mean?"

"And that's them now, I'll bet," interrupted Overseer 2. He pointed to the sky, where a white light was getting closer and closer.

"How'd they find us this time?" asked Grean, who was on his feet.

"Wouldn't know even if I wanted to," answered Overseer 2, and took off.

OOO

It was a Badanov, and a huge one at that.

Ten thousand blox long, it dwarfed any air traffic in New Robloxia. The fins at the back sliced through clouds like nothing ever seen. The red lights dotted all over its body blazed into the eyes of the casual observer. The uncasual observer? Well, let's say they'd have to get used to having a head the size of a pea with little burnt bits on it.

Making a noise as if it was an elephant with autotune, the thing moved incredibly fast through the sky. Towards a cliff it soared. It readied its tractor beam.

OOO

"Hurry up!," Grean shouted as they pelted across a long flat stretch of land between two craters. The light behind them got much much closer and they could all hear a menacing hum which rocked the ground.

Suddenly, Grean felt himself being pulled upwards. He looked that direction to see a glowing blue light, a beam coming down and lifting him into the air. Anothert beam shot out and nabbed Tahlia and Blackrose in one. Now there was only Overseer 2, Ketsuban, and Shuria on the ground. Grean, studying the last one, saw something rather odd about his behavior. Shuria was reaching towards the rifle slung across Overseer 2's shoulder, and Ketsuban and Overseer 2 didn't notice that they were being robbed.

Shuria's arms flung out and wrapped around Overseer 2, who struggled to get him off and in the process slowed. The assailant grabbed the rifle, took aim at Ketsuban. Grean felt his stomach twist.

"NO!," he screamed, but nobody could hear him.

Shuria fired seven times into Ketsuban's back. Ketsuban jerked forwards, his back in a C-shape, and slowly lost balance until he skidded into the groundcover, throwing up dirt. Overseer 2 was pushed roughly into a beam and captured. Shuria finally allowed himself to be picked up in a beam and brought aboard the ship. As Grean entered the dark interior, he stared at Ketsuban's body as it rushed by. He was obviosly dead. No live Robloxian had ever had his limbs twisted in that particular way by a lively force.

"Hell no," he gasped. "No, no, no..."

A gun barrel prodded him in the back.

"Get up," said a familiarly altered voice. With it came a sound like the hiss of cold metallic snakes.


End file.
